


Une Etoile est née

by Dragonna



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se mit à prier Athéna, à lui demander encore et encore que la naissance se passe correctement. Que rien de plus ne se produise. Que Shunrei et l'enfant aille bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Etoile est née

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je suis pas Kuramada. Ni le créateur d'Omaga.
> 
> Genre: Family et un peu de Angst.
> 
> Personnages: Kiki essentiellement. Dragon Family également.
> 
> Note: A situer entre la Saga Hadès et le début de Oméga.

Il n'y avait rien d'autres que le bruits de l'horloge au mur, un ''tictac'' presque devenu exaspérant. Du coin de l'œil le jeune garçon avisa son ''grand frère'' qui marchait de long en large, nerveux au possible. L'attente durait depuis un bon moment et cela devenait difficilement supportable. Le roux imaginait sans trop de difficulté Seiya et Hyoga pariant sur le sexe du futur bébé tandis que Shun et Ikky souriaient en arrière-plan. Nul doute qu'ils devaient être aussi impatients que le futur père. Nul doute qu'ils se précipiteraient tous pour voir l'enfant une fois celui-ci né. Nul doute que Saori viendrait aussi voir ce petit.

_Être béni par Athéna dès la naissance, quoi de mieux?_

Il sentait la nervosité et l'impatience de Shiryû depuis son propre siège, et pas seulement grâce à son empathie ou sa télépathie. Lui-même était inquiet pour Shunrei et craignait le pire. Quand il vivait encore au Tibet avec son maître, combien de fois avait-il entendu, lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans les villages, parler de ces femmes qui perdaient la vie en la donnant à leurs enfants, emmenant parfois ceux-ci avec elles?

Même si ici on était à l'hôpital, il avait peur. Shunrei était quelqu'un de fantastique, il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure comme ça. Elle avait attendu le dragon pendant des mois durant, priant pour lui et le soignant lorsqu'il était revenu, gravement blessé ou aveugle.

_Elle était le point d'ancrage de Shiryû et aussi le sien._

_Quand il avait compris que son maître ne reviendrait jamais, il en avait eu le cœur brisé._

_Il avait pleuré et pleuré._

_Il avait espéré que un miracle se produirait._

Le souvenir de la dernière caresse dans ses cheveux le hantant. Il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir de façon correcte. Il avait espéré le revoir jusqu'au bout...et les armures étaient revenues seules, en pièces pour certaines. Il avait pleuré des heures durant devant celle du bélier, les souvenirs de son maître, de son presque père ou frère, passant et repassant dans son esprit. Devant cette armure qui était désormais la sienne, son héritage et son futur. Alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Qu'il savait à peine de quoi retournait son devoir. Il avait apprit à réparer les armures mais...rien de plus. Il connaissait les attaques de son signe mais Mu n'avait encore jamais abordé ce chapitre. Juste le Cristal Wall. Et encore le sien était trop fragile.

_C'était tellement injuste._

Il avait cessé de s'entraîner, se fermant sur lui-même. Il n'était qu'un enfant meurtri qui refusait de partager sa peine avec quelqu'un. Qui se blottissait sous sa couverture, pleurant amèrement. Se réfugiant souvent à Jamir, son cosmos chargé de douleur.

_Il aurait tout donné pour revoir Mü, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour lui dire au revoir correctement._

Enfermé dans sa douleur, son chagrin, l'enfant qu'il était avait refusé de baisser ses boucliers. Il avait fini par retourner au sanctuaire. Et là il sentait une attente à son égard. On attendait qu'il répare les armures. On attendait qu'il fasse son devoir. Mais personne ne parlait. Les boites en or, en argent et en bronze s'accumulaient dans le temple. Beaucoup n'avaient plus de porteurs donc rien ne pressait mais...des sous-entendus étaient souvent habilement glissés, ici et là, pour lui signifier qu'il devrait peut-être s'y mettre ou se remettre au moins à étudier.

Et puis Shiryû et Shunrei étaient venus, l'avaient consolé, emmené avec eux au Cinq Pics. Là, il s'était petit à petit remis. Il pouvait parler de son maître avec Shiryû, celui-ci souffrant autant de la disparition des Ors que lui. Le dragon avait la même blessure que lui, son propre maître ayant péri dans cette batailles aux Enfers. Cet homme pour qui il avait une affection filiale. Cet homme qui avait toujours été à la fois doux et ferme, paternel et ancrage pour l'enfant orphelin esseulé qu'était le petit dragon.

_Même si Shiryû lui avait pu dire au revoir...adieu au sien._

_Rien ne pouvait soigner cette plaie, sinon le temps._

Avec lui pour le surveiller, il avait repris son entraînement, s'était replongé dans les textes des atlantes sur les armures, avait commencé à en réparer certaines, avec sa maladresse d'enfant qui s'effaçait de jour en jour. Shunrei s'agenouillait parfois près de lui pour lui poser un tasse de thé ou une friandise et repartait avec une caresse dans ses cheveux roux.

_Shunrei qui , le consolait avec toute sa tendresse, comprenant elle aussi le chagrin de la perte, le vieux maître lui manquant tout autant à Shiryû_.

Peu à peu il était redevenu l'enfant qu'il était avant, même si son maître lui manquait toujours, qu'il avait toujours un douloureux pincement au cœur quand il pensait à lui. Il se remis à rire et à sourire, à agir comme un gamin sous le regard amusé des bronzes. Parfois il pleurait la nuit, mais Shiryu venait toujours le consoler, avec cette tendresse si rare chez lui. Peu à peu Kiki grandit, arrivant à l'adolescence. Devenant doux et calme, ses cheveux poussant jusqu'à le faire ressembler à Shion dans ses jeunes années.

_La vie avait repris._

_Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille._

Maintenant il craignait que quelque chose fasse s'effondrer son bonheur encore fragile. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune femme ou au bébé. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau malheur.  _Il avait aussi une peur difficilement avouable: qu'on l'aime moins maintenant._

_Après tout il avait grandi, il n'avait plus autant besoin d'eux._

_L'enfant lui aurait besoin de toute leur attention, lui non._

Il s'inquiétait un peu. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait retourner vivre seul à Jamir ou au temple du Bélier au sanctuaire. Peut-être pas immédiatement mais un jour certainement proche. Qui sait si ça n'arriverait pas dans quelques temps?

_Est-ce que sa présence n'allait pas gêner la petite famille?_

Même si Shiryû était pour le moment le seul à pouvoir l'entraîner...quelqu'un d'autre pouvait s'en charger maintenant que lui avait acquis les bases principales de ses attaques et de la réparation. Après tout le dragon pouvait bien avoir du temps pour lui après toutes ces péripéties non?

_Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir._

_Pas tout de suite._

_La solitude à Jamir, avec le fantôme de son maître pour seule compagnie lui faisait peur._

_Au sanctuaire il ne pourrait plus vraiment être lui-même, juste un futur chevalier d'or, avec l'attitude qui allait avec._

_Shiryu n'allait pas cesser de l'aimer parce qu'il était père, il le savait mais cette crainte était comme un poids sur son cœur._

Il se mit à prier Athéna, à lui demander encore et encore que la naissance se passe correctement.  _Que rien de plus ne se produise. Que Shunrei et l'enfant aille bien._ Les souvenirs des deux futurs parents parlant du futur nom, cherchant autant parmi ceux des filles que des garçons. Kiki avait même osé participer, proposant un nom atlante pour chaque genre. Le couple avait sourit et Shiryu lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, gentiment. Au 5 pics la vie était bien réglé, l'armure de la Balance patientait, attendait Shiryu, cachée dans un emplacement. Celle du dragon était retournée à sa place dans la cascade. La paix. Peut-être.

_Alors maintenant que tout allait bien._

_Pourvu qu'un nouveau drame n'arrive pas._

Kiki sursauta en entendant des pleurs. Shiryu se redressa d'un coup et s'avança vers l'infirmière qui se tenait là. Ils parlèrent à voix basse puis le chinois entra dans la pièce. L'enfant attendit sagement, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Il avait fermé son esprit pour ne pas percevoir toutes les émotions et sentiments présents en ces lieux. Ignora les regards curieux vers son front. Peu importait qu'il paraisse étrange avec ces points violents au dessus des yeux et ses longs cheveux roux, emmitouflé dans un manteau beige. Il se fichait du regards des autres.

_La joie, la peur, la douleur, la colère, la souffrance, la mort, le désespoir..._

_Tant de pensées et de sentiments._

_Tant de personnes._

_«_ Kiki!» Il rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête. Surpris. Shiryu se tenait devant lui. Et lui sourit gentiment. «Tu viens? Il ne manque que toi.» La porte derrière lui était grande ouverte.

Le jeune adolescent eut un sourire et entra dans la pièce. Timidement. La jeune mère était dans le lit, tenant un petit paquet dans ses bras. Il tendit la main pour toucher la joue du bébé. Un fin duvet noir couvrait son crâne et ses yeux étaient bleus comme ceux de tous les nouveaux-nés. «Il est mignon.» Instinctivement il savait que c'était un garçon.

Shiryu referma la porte et s'assit près du lit, prenant la main de celle qu'il aimait. «Il est en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Comment allez vous l'appeler?»

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard et le dragon sourit «Ryūhō»

_Dragon au sommet._

_Nom idéal pour un enfant protégé par la constellation du Dragon._

_Né durant le mois de la Balance._

Killian sourit, il sentait que cet enfant aurait un destin incroyable. Il se jura de l'aider et de le protéger pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de mal. «Coucou Ryuho, je suis ton grand frère Kiki...tu pourras m'appeler Aniki»

_Peu importait que le tableau qu'il formait tous les quatre soit étrange._

_Qu'il ne ressemble pas au trois autres._

_Ils étaient une famille._

_Et rien ne pourrait leurs enlever ça._

* * *

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
